Ichiraku Love
by holeymoley
Summary: 4th Naruto fic! NaruSaku! Sakura asked Naruto out? And what are Sai and Yamato doing spying on them? Why is Yamato suddenly hungry? Find out! R&R!


Wow, two stories in one day. Never done that before. Of course, I did just start here at here goes my 4th Naruto fic! I will go against my word and betray my way of the ninja and do a chapter story after this one (gasps heard all around.) I'm doing this because I do not want to disappoint my readers and a few asked me to do chapter stories. This will be a one-shot and the next one will be a chapter. The one after the chapter will be a NaruSakuIno story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO own Naruto…NOT!!!

Sakura was sitting on the bench next to Ichiraku ramen, waiting for her date. She did not know why she suddenly asked Naruto out. He just recently came back from his 2 ½ year training with Jiraiya-sama. She missed him sorely, yes, but she still loved Sasuke, right? Right? She wasn't so sure anymore. She didn't even think that it was true love. Just some silly school crush that was believed as true love. After a few minutes of waiting, she got annoyed. Naruto was late! Again! _When I find that numbskull, I'm going to tie him up to a chair, make him watch me eat every single bowl of ramen, and then I'll kill him! _Sakura thought angrily. **_Sounds like you're anxious to meet him, huh Sakura? _**Her more bold self said, which Sakura deemed as 'Inner Sakura.'

_N-no! I'm just…Hungry, that's all…_Sakura fought back.

**_Mmhmm. Sure you are… _**Inner Sakura countered.

_What's that supposed to mean??? _Sakura replied.

**_Nothing…Nothing…And by the way, your boyfriend is coming at the moment, _**Inner Sakura informed her outer self.

_BOYFRIEND?!?! _Sakura shouted in her mind, but it was too late. She looked to her left.

Indeed, everyone's favorite determined, blond-haired idiot was currently jogging towards her, flowers in his right hand. He looked very scared.

_Ahh! Sakura-chan is already here! She's going to kill me for being so late! _Naruto thought. When Naruto got to where Sakura was sitting, he saw that Sakura looked ready to…

"**_NARUTO!!!"_**

…explode. An angry fist, which belonged to Sakura, said hello to the top of Naruto's head.

"Ow…Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Why did you come so late! I can't believe you made me wait for you! Argh!!!" Sakura shouted at the poor boy, who was currently clutching his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan…Oh! Here's some flowers!" Naruto held out the flowers, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto…Thank you…" Sakura whispered. She took the flowers and smelled them, savoring the sweet scent that the flowers gave off. She smiled at Naruto sweetly and said, "Wanna go inside now?"

"Would I! Ramen, here I come!" Naruto immediately ran inside Ichiraku. Sakura giggled at her date's reaction to ramen and also entered, humming happily.

After eating ramen (which was more like Sakura watching Naruto gulp down 5 ramen bowls in about 3 minutes), Sakura's wallet was completely empty. Naruto offered to pay, but Sakura insisted. After a bit of arguing and Sakura threatening him that she was going to beat the crap out of him if he didn't let her pay, Naruto reluctantly agreed.

Naruto came out of Ichiraku extremely happy. He was about to ask Sakura if she wanted him to walk her home, but couldn't because he felt a pair warm lips on his. Naruto was shocked. He looked down and saw Sakura's eyes closed, standing on her tiptoes, kissing him mouth-to-mouth. What happened next shocked Naruto even more. He felt Sakura's tongue licking his mouth slowly, asking him for entrance. Naruto allowed her to enter and immediately Sakura's tongue flew all around in Naruto's mouth. Both tried with all their willpower to try not to faint from the pleasure of the kiss. Sakura reluctantly pulled away, due to the need of air, and looked up at him, smiling shyly and blushing. Naruto was not fairing any better. Both were silent for a while before Naruto broke it, "Want me to walk you home, Sakura-chan?" Acting as if nothing had happened, like he didn't just get his first kiss from the girl of his dreams. Inside, he was ecstatic. Sakura only giggled at Naruto's antic. She saw in his eyes that he was overjoyed, but it was funny how Naruto tried to put it off by acting nothing had happened between them.

"Please, I would be insulted if you didn't," Sakura replied, sticking her tongue out at Naruto playfully. Naruto just smiled and grabbed her hand. Both started walking back to Sakura's house.

_I finally understand…This is true love…_Sakura thought, leaning her head onto Naruto's shoulder…

Sai and Yamato saw the whole scene in front of them. Sai heard that Sakura actually asked Naruto out, and told Yamato. Yamato seemed interested, so he came along.

"So is this what you people classify as under, 'love'?" Sai questioned. Yamato just looked at Sai strangely, before nodding. Sai nodded back at him. After a while, Sai heard a low grumbling sound. His head darted towards Yamato, who looked embarrassed.

"Heh heh…Watching Naruto gulp down all that ramen made me hungry…"

END 

Yes, yes, I know, that was a horrible ending. I couldn't think of anything funny. Oh well, R&R!!!


End file.
